The present invention relates to liquid collection devices and more particularly to devices for collecting urine samples.
Urine analysis is a diagnostic tool employed by practitioners of the medical arts providing information bearing upon a wide range of disorders and disease. However, when dealing with infants or incapacitated mature individuals it is difficult to obtain specimens. In both the pre-toilet-trained infant and the senile adult, for example, neither is capable of that control which can provide a specimen on demand.
Various urine sampling devices are available and in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,433, issued Nov. 11, 1975, and entitled "Fluid Sampling Device", there is described a sampling device, wherein a first surface expanse is provided with channels for conducting urine to a second surface expanse which is associated with a fluid sensitive valve, said second surface expanse leading to a container and said valve being arranged to interpose an occlusive barrier upon the passage therethrough of a predetermined quantity of fluid. Unfortunately, the patented device is unduly complicated and does not lend itself to producing a device that is sufficiently compact.